


【段龙ABO】《闻香识Alpha》又名《闻起来像蛋包饭的Alpha一定不是坏蛋！》

by Louisalisation



Category: Ouroboros (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisalisation/pseuds/Louisalisation





	【段龙ABO】《闻香识Alpha》又名《闻起来像蛋包饭的Alpha一定不是坏蛋！》

段龙不是青梅竹马

所爱的人都好好地活着

并没有什么ouroboros计划

蛋包饭味Alpha和爱吃蛋包饭的Omega

傻白甜，超OOC，不甜不要钱，甜死不偿命。

送给茶喵的生贺，写了一整个月，还晚了这么久真抱歉。再次祝你生日快乐！！

 

 

*

 

远远地就看到龙崎郁夫过来了。

虽然他把围巾围了好几圈，还带上羽绒服的帽子，但正因为上身裹得像个球，所以反而更显眼。

门卫大爷头也不抬地叫住了他。

“喂，龙崎。”

“在！”他一个激灵，小心翼翼地往门口挪动。“那个……今、今天是什么？”

警署入口的走廊上突然冒出无数警察和工作人员，连拖地的清洁员工也停下了拧拖把的动作，直勾勾地看向门卫。

龙崎小心翼翼的接过大爷递来的小纸盒。盒子大概两个巴掌大。撕开胶封、打开一看，他瞪大了眼。

盒子底部静静躺着一封信，米白色纸面上写着他的姓氏。

“情书啊！”不知谁的喊叫打破了紧绷的气氛。

整个走廊人声鼎沸，龙崎郁夫却呆若木鸡。四周传来揶揄的口哨声、欢呼声，还有人走上来拍他的肩膀表示庆祝，把他推得晃来晃去。

但他只听得到自己的心跳声。

 

*

 

二十多天来，每日清晨参观搜查一课龙崎郁夫签收礼物成为警署的一大娱乐项目。早上没睡醒的、熬夜的、没有干劲的，到门口来起起哄看看热闹，就能变得精神百倍。

最开始几天，龙崎还能把包裹拿到办公室拆开。不是开司米围巾就是皮质黑手套，看上去都是高档货，但和龙崎本人的风格十分不搭调，而且像是用过的二手货，上面还留着某种食物的香味。他打开一看，就羞得满脸通红，赶紧把箱子塞到桌子底下。

自从被同僚们发现了追求者的存在之后，围观的群众一致要求他在警署门口公开处刑，当众拆包。如果性格稍微强硬一点，这种要求当听个屁响，过了就算了，然而龙崎并不是强硬的性格。大家软磨硬泡，令他无法拒绝。

他的追求者是个相当实用主义的人，并没有因为龙崎Omega的性别就送什么鲜花巧克力或者毛绒玩具之类的东西。除了最开始的二手围巾手套之外，对方还送来穿过的西装马甲（绣着暗纹，略骚气），穿过的衬衫，用过的领带。

就在众人以为接下来会收到穿过的内裤并且准备以流氓罪立案的时候，风格却陡然一变，换成了高档餐厅的一个月份免费自助餐券、每天变着花样的豪车接送、被逼自首的妨碍治安小混混若干。龙崎忍痛把自助餐卷退了回去，每天为了甩掉接送司机跟不同牌子的豪车赛跑，至于妨碍治安的小混混倒是一个不漏地收下了，语重心长地教做人不说，还给他们订外卖。

礼物的贵重程度不断升级。

有一天送来的是一柄遥控器，对着警署门口的悬挂屏幕按下去，竟然打开了电视画面。新闻正在播报龙崎手上的案件，听起来像是突然之间有了重大进展。

课长三岛薰搭着龙崎的肩感叹：“真像只叼了死老鼠来讨好你的野猫。”然后留下他一个人目瞪口呆。

由于案件迅速侦破，龙崎郁夫陷入闲得发慌的境地。对方一不做二不休，派了一架直升机到警署门口接人。

有的同事猜测这是去约会，有的人说是直接到国外结婚顺便度蜜月，至于具体去哪里，更是版本众多：夏威夷，巴厘岛，马尔代夫，大溪地，帕劳等等爆款度假胜地均有人下注。飞机旋绕在警署上空时，所有留署人员都拿出了手机拍照。龙崎只好从证物室借来扩音器和一把从毒贩手里缴获的炮弹，爬到天台对驾驶员进行严重警告。

“你的直升机未经允许进入戒严空域，请立刻撤回。如果强行着陆，根据法规我有权击毁你的设备，无需进行赔偿。”

考虑到生命安全，驾驶员头也不回地飞走了。

龙崎被上司和上司的上司抓去办公室训了老半天，罚写检讨，主题是“我不应该让个人感情问题影响正常工作”。

三岛课长一边用胳膊肘怼他，一边挤眼睛问：“究竟是谁啊？你想起来了没有？”

“这个……”

“到底是哪个有钱人这么眼瞎。”神取一马噗嗤大笑，“对吧，日比野？”

被点名的日比野美月白了他们一眼，便继续回到文书工作中。

同样是Omega的美月因为身上高冷的气质而显得不太好接近，搜查一课的同事们对她都有点敬畏——特别是身为搭档的龙崎郁夫。最近一段日子美月总是板着脸，让他很怕怕。

三岛课长在龙崎耳边叨叨：“像你这种的都有人追，那么可爱的日比野酱却……唉，她肯定很不爽。对吧龙崎？”

“‘像我这种’是什么意思……”龙崎本来想反驳‘我也很可爱好吗’，但总觉得不太对劲。“太过分了，我好歹拿过空手道全国一等奖和优秀警员称号……”

三岛薰不是很想理他。

送礼还在继续。直升机事件没过几天，龙崎又收到了一份文件袋。这回从牛皮纸里抽出了不动产证书和营业执照。

新宿的地皮，一整个健身房的大小，执照上写着一个武馆的名称，就差龙崎的亲笔签名。

纸袋突然成了烫手山芋，无论往哪个方向求救，人群都迅速散开。

更糟的是，日比野圀彦检察官正面带微笑、慈祥地凝视着他。

“不错的礼物嘛，龙崎君，这样一来你也要变成有钱人了。”

“我不是，我没有……”

“关于这个，请到我办公室边喝茶边聊。”

龙崎磨破了嘴皮子，才让检察官相信自己没有贪污腐败。毕竟，没有人会蠢到用这么明显的方式行贿。误会解开后，日比野检察官表现得很宽容。年轻人求偶的时候就是喜欢搞些场面，他并非不能理解。只不过，他提点到，仍然需要把握分寸呐，龙崎君。

从检察官的办公室出来后，他明白事情不能再这么继续下去了。

回到空荡荡的住所，龙崎从唯一的小柜子里翻找出一部黑色翻盖手机。大约一个月前发生的事情，如今仍无比清晰地浮现在记忆中。

翻盖手机是我孙子会段野组组长——段野龙哉在出狱那天亲手交给他的。

暴力团体的组长被捕，本该是大快人心的好事，然而龙崎却坚持相信段野是无辜的，花了一个星期的时间抓到了真凶。大概是为了表达报恩的意愿，出狱那天，段野将手机交到龙崎手上。联络簿里只有一个怎么看都是私人手机的号码。

他第一反应是利用这个号码调查暴力团体犯罪证据，但是忍住了。

没过多久，每天都有给他的礼物送到警署门口。不需调查，他也知道这是段野龙哉的意思。虽然被大家调侃得经常想钻地缝，但实际上郁夫心里忍不住地偷乐。最开始送来的衣物，全被他叠得整整齐齐，收进了柜子里。

实际上，这部手机被他拿出来过好几次。每次都犹豫着要不要找个理由打过去，却从没真正按过拨号键。

万一打过去，接通了，听到对方犯罪的证据，那该怎么办？万一人家根本就不记得自己怎么办？万一这部电话只是为了在自己需要帮助的时候才能拨通的限定电话怎么办？万一聊起来之后对方发现自己是这个世界上最无趣的Omega怎么办？脑洞在龙崎郁夫大脑中程指数爆炸增长，把他吓得不敢摁下通话键。

但今天他准备好了理由，这通电话非打不可。

心脏刚狂跳了三下，电话就接通了。

两边都沉默着。

“你谁？”听筒里传来段野的声音。和记忆中一模一样。

果然已经被忘记了……

沮丧感在脑子里嗡嗡响。龙崎郁夫捋直了舌头，解释道：“是我，那个，龙崎郁夫警部补，新宿二署的那个——卷毛！卷毛你还记得吗？”

“卷毛？”

“上、上个月查出土桥杀人案真凶的，就是我……”说着说着，他的声音渐渐低下去，“真的想不起来吗？”

“哦，是你啊。有事？”

“因为你说过可以用这部手机联系，所以冒昧打扰……”

“有屁快放。我很忙的。”

“对不起！”龙崎战战兢兢地两手捧着电话，“最近收到很多礼物，想必都是您送的吧？”

“哼，”手机里泄露出一声藏不住的笑。段野龙哉清了清嗓子。“不过是些小意思。”

“可不可以……请你不要再这么做了？”龙崎闭上眼，抱着被骂的心理准备说道。不仅不道谢，还拒绝别人的好意，真是不知好歹。

“……你不喜欢吗？”

龙崎仿佛从对方的声音里听到了一丝委屈，大概是错觉。

“不不不，我很喜欢，非常感谢！”他手舞足蹈地解释，“不过，你作为一个黑社会给我送礼物，已经引起很多人注意……”

“你的意思是要我偷偷送？”

“不不不不要！再这样下去就构成行贿了，我们两个都会被检察官调查的！”一气说完后，他又觉得语气太过强硬。“今天的份，我给您寄回去吧……您的心意，我、我已经收到了……”

龙崎等待对方的回答。令人心慌的沉默过后，传来一声长长的叹息。

“这是拒绝的意思吗？”段野龙哉没了刚才接电话时的气势，嗓音里透着疲惫。

“拒……呃，于情于理，我都不该收下这么贵重的东西……非常抱歉。”龙崎对着空气鞠躬道歉。

“我知道了。”

突然，从段野那边传来另一个男人的叫喊：“别杀我！我是无辜的！看在交情的份上再给我一次机会——”

电话挂断了。

听筒里只剩忙音。龙崎合上手机，机械地梳洗换睡衣爬进被单。

不不不不不他什么都没听到，像段野那样的人绝不会滥杀无辜，一定有什么误会。

他缩进被子里，瑟瑟发抖，整个晚上都没睡好，梦里出现好几个血淋淋的受害者，质问为什么没能及时阻止电话那头的谋杀。

第二天早上起来，身体还是冰冷的。龙崎把自己裹成一颗球，出门了。

去往新宿二署的路上，他提心吊胆，生怕听到关于昨晚发生的凶杀案的新闻。快要走到保安室的时候，才突然回想起，自己已经拒绝了对方的报恩，因此早上也不会再有礼物。

他心里不可避免地产生了失落感。

龙崎不习惯被人献殷勤，每天发现礼物的时刻都跟受刑似的。不过，认识到自己被人挂记在心，实在是件很甜蜜的事，对于他干巴巴的生活来说，可谓是一眼甘泉。结果昨晚他却自己把这点泉眼都掐了。

出乎意料的是，走到保安室门口，门卫大爷却和昨天一样，仍旧将他叫住，并拿出一方包装精致的扁盒子。

龙崎心里的泉眼一下就泄洪了，并且把他脑子里的东西冲得一干二净。

打开盒子后，隐约听到有人在喊“情书”。许多人挤过来，想要看个究竟。他却首先仔细闻了闻信封，确认这不是某种塑料炸弹。大冬天的，他手心全是汗。

这封信是给他的，白底黑字写得清清楚楚。寄信人的名字则需要拿出信纸确认。

“打开啊！愣什么？”

“读出来让大家都听听嘛。”

身后传来怂恿的呼喊，还有人试图抢走信封，却都被龙崎躲开了。他像条游鱼穿过人群，超楼梯间狂奔而去。

途中，还匆忙跟日比野美月道了声早安。后者一脸懵逼地看他冲上楼。

当时，龙崎脑子里只有一个念头，那就是这封信只有自己能看——Alpha因为他们的独占欲而出名，其实Omega也一个德行。

他一直爬到天台蓄水罐底下，才敢把信拆开。

信尾署着一个颇怪异的名字：欧姆雷特·莱斯。他愣了愣，噗嗤笑起来。

于是，在蓄水罐的阴影下，灰头土脸的龙崎郁夫开始拜读人生中收到的第一封情书。

 

*

 

每个Alpha和Omega都有他们独特的味道，而段野龙哉的是蛋包饭味。

他也不知道自己做错了什么，从还是个婴儿肥的胖小子时期开始，身上就散发出一股若有似无的食物香气。到了青春期，个子拔高，脸长得越来越帅，本来是迷倒万千少男少女的年纪，身上的食物香气却越来越浓郁，并且越来越具体，最终定型为蛋包饭。偶尔心情好，气味就像热腾腾刚出锅的蛋包饭，但大部分时候闻起来更像隔夜冷饭，在他十分沮丧的时刻，蛋皮甚至会馊掉。

根据收养他的柏叶结子的说法，这是因为段野小时候吃了太多蛋包饭，惹恼了蛋包饭大神，因此遭到了诅咒。

由于气味奇特，尽管段野长相帅气，结交广泛，人缘极好，却始终不走桃花运。一开始被他的长相吸引的人，只要一闻到他身上的气味，就露出尴尬而不失礼貌的笑容，提前告退。接受过几次反复无常的追求之后，他那颗纤细敏感的少男心，也就渐渐不相信真爱了。不仅如此，在逆反心理的驱使下，他还决心要成为人见人怕、小孩子听了要吓得拉屎的大人物。

“我要加入黑社会。”

有天晚上，他在餐桌上宣布。

柏叶结子揪着他的耳朵把他象征性地打了一顿。然而严母的棍棒并不能阻止年轻人的意志。段野在黑道方面展现出惊人的天赋，从基层小混混到管理层的直参组长，只用了十一年。

天天和狠角色打交道，龙哉知道他不能再顶着家庭餐厅主食的气味，于是不惜长期下重金购买Dolce&Gabana Alpha1号香水。加上抽烟的习惯，身上渐渐有了尼古丁、烈酒和咖啡混合的味道，这就非常符合人们对Alpha的既定印象了。龙哉因此得到了男男女女、各种ABO的青睐，情场商场、路路畅通。

他清楚这一切都是虚幻的产物，而只和养母柏叶结子亲近。

有时候，他悲观地想，世界上不可能有人喜欢他真正的气味了。坐在熄灯后的办公室的沙发上，一边郁郁寡欢，还得一边往身上加香水，掩盖不断渗出的馊蛋皮味儿。

外人并不知道他的苦处。渐渐地，段野龙哉将所有人拒之门外的行为，给他带来了冷酷的名声。越高的山峰越容易激起攀登者征服的欲望，英俊的外表加上冷酷总裁的人设，没有一个妖艳贱货能抵抗得住。然而，正是拒人千里之外的冷漠，给龙哉带来了麻烦。

今福和美属于众多被拒绝的献媚者之一，自视甚高，所以更难以消化自尊受挫的痛苦。她联合看段野组不爽的知地岩警部补，偷到了龙哉丢弃的烟头，刻意扔到犯罪现场，并以此申请到了逮捕令。阴谋尽管简单粗暴，却切实可用。即使有可靠的助手深町和众多朋友在外走动，龙哉仍然在拘留所度过了一个多星期的时日。

衬衣套着小马甲，头发凌乱，脸上带着暴力审讯留下的淤青，身上还飘着过夜蛋包冷饭的味道，怎么看都正处于人生的低谷——这就是段野龙哉和龙崎郁夫第一次相遇时的情状。

当时，段野低头拨弄着腕上的手铐，正反思自己究竟在何处留下把柄，就听见关押间的铁栅栏发出一声巨响。

回头看去，却发现一个满头卷发、穿着蓝色羽绒服的年轻警官正把脸死死贴在铁杆上，鼻子一抽一抽地呼吸关押间里的空气。

“好香啊！”他感慨，露出两颗兔子似的大门牙。“谁做的蛋包饭？”

龙崎刚刚通宵写完上一个案子的报告，肚子饿得不行。

段野顿时脸上发热。一般来说，Alpha不喜欢被人夸赞气味“香”。应该使用“好帅”、“好有Alpha味”或者“感觉要怀孕了”之类的词汇。

“现在的警察都是吃货吗？哼，草包。”他调笑道。

这下轮到对方不好意思了。龙崎郁夫不舍地从铁杆上下来，埋头道歉。段野并没有理会，只觉得此人脑子不好使。

“请问，你不冷吗？”龙崎个子不矮，说话的声音却十分轻柔。他磨磨蹭蹭，就是不肯走开。

“您说呢？”段野笑了，“要不您也只穿两件试试。”

龙崎没有被段野的讽刺激怒，反而一股脑脱下了羽绒外套、围巾和手套，再轻手轻脚地把几件衣物放在地上。

“这是在玩什么？”段野根本没有接受的意思，“一边唱黑脸栽赃，另一边唱白脸怀柔。”

对方很委屈：“虽然不知道你在说什么，但还是穿上吧……天冷。”

纯粹的关心，令段野无法继续狠心拒绝。龙崎笨拙的举动不可抑制地在段野心中激起一阵暖意。

但他还是板起脸：“你最好解释一下。”

“解释？呃，放、放冷了就不好吃了……”

两个成年人不约而同地为这句话里的暗示感到面红耳热。龙崎像只大眼金鱼似的，嘴巴一张一合，拿不准此时是不是应该解释一下。

“告辞。”他留下尴尬的空气，逃了。

稍微有品位的人，对龙崎留下的衣服都应该是拒绝的。段野拿起粗织围巾，搭在肩上，又把那双傻兮兮的手套揣进怀里。羽绒外套留有余温，散发出一抹甜香，若有似无，挠人心窝。他很快在上衣口袋里找到警察证。龙崎郁夫，证件照倒是很严肃，看不出此君竟然如此脱线。

晚上，盖着郁夫的外套，段野终于没被半夜冷醒。

第二天，段野再次发现龙崎趴在铁杆上使劲嗅。如果不是因为他长得圆滚滚毛茸茸的，有点像大型犬，那估计会被当成变态。察觉到段野的视线，他尴尬地退后两步。

“抱歉，我警察证不见了，请问你看见过吗？”

段野翻了个白眼，从怀里掏出龙崎的警证，扔了过去。对方以意料之外的敏捷接住了，还凑在鼻子下闻了一通。

这个动作使段野警铃大作。没有香水掩盖的情况下，警证上肯定沾了他原本的信息素。让人闻到他真正的气味，跟被人闻内裤的羞耻程度不相上下。

但龙崎没有做出任何评论，只是将证件放回裤口袋。

“你在新宿与人有过节吗？”他兀然问到。

“你们不是已经审讯完了？”段野指指嘴角的淤青。

“请听我说，负责你的案件的警部拒绝公开审讯文件。在案发之后那么快的时间里找到嫌疑人，本来就蹊跷，更别提取证程序有太多不符合规定的地方——”他原本滔滔不绝，可一对上段野直勾勾的视线，舌头却打起结来。“所、所以，也许你知道什么……”

鬼使神差地，段野问到：“如果我说我是无辜的，毫不知情，你会相信吗？”

这不像调侃，反而听上去像一句认真的质问。龙崎想也没想就笃笃点头，脸再次贴到铁杆上，额前软软的刘海跟着颤啊颤的，让段野差点忍不住笑出声。

“我很感激。但是，跟我有过节的人物，一时半会儿是数不清的。”

“那就从最近的开始数起。”

“知地岩警官看我不爽很久了，最近才与我亲切地交谈过。但很不巧，他刚好负责我的案件，你让我跟谁说去呢？”段野小心打量龙崎的表情，在那张脸上看不出任何怀疑。

“明白了，我会找他谈谈。”他不像是随口答应，神情颇为认真。

眼看就要立刻出发去办案了，他又兜回来，在口袋里翻找名片。“如果你想起任何可疑之处，请随时给我打电话。”

“不必了，我的手机已经被你们没收，想打也打不了。”段野轻飘飘地说。

“诶？啊……是哦……”

龙崎很尴尬，电话号码没能送出去，还担心自己是不是借口找得太烂，被人看穿了小心思。匆匆道别后，他再次落荒而逃。

段野的高冷也就维持到龙崎离开后五分钟而已。作为一个醉心事业的黑社会大佬，段野没有多少与恋爱沾边的实操经验，因此没能及时理顺“即使现在打不了，要到电话号码也不错”的逻辑。回想一下，刚才龙崎脸上那抹红晕，怎么看都不是被热出来的。

“我到底哪根筋搭错了……”他抱头悔恨。蛋皮的味道相当不容乐观。

好不容易遇到一个毫不在乎自己气味的人，要说段野龙哉没起一点心思，那是不可能的。尽管还不能确定龙崎的性别，但段野已经做好了心理准备，即使对方也是个Alpha，他也认了。

这恋爱热浪将黑社会的自觉性冲到了段野脑后几十公里的阴沟中。

他并不指望通过龙崎郁夫为自己翻案，对于手下人的能力，他还是很有信心的。况且，如果案情纠结难辨、阴谋诡谲，他反而不希望把人牵扯进去。

可事与愿违，没过多久，龙崎赶来拘留处一趟，给他带了一件大衣，通知他知地岩警部补被害的消息，便又匆忙离开，根本没时间说上几句话。等到再见面的时候，已经是摆脱了罪名、释放出狱的日子。

从警卫那儿接过自己被没收的财物时，段野打听到龙崎被凶手注射肉毒杆菌而住院的消息，心口没来由地抽紧了。这也许意味着他暂时不会再和对方碰面。然而刚踏出警署门口，圆鼓鼓的一道人影却竖在眼前。

看到段野出现，原本跺脚搓手的龙崎“噌”地挺直了背。脑子混乱之中，他还向段野行了个手礼。

段野手臂抄着两件外套，脖子上挂着配色幼稚的围巾，从裤口袋伸出龙崎手套的套指，整个人打扮得不伦不类。而且很多天没洗澡，下巴也长出了胡渣。但就算是个这，他从警署门口的台阶一步步走下来，逆着清晨的日光的轮廓，依旧把龙崎闪得几乎睁不开眼。

“谢谢，”他字正腔圆、嗓音浑厚地说，把两件大衣和口袋里的手套抛给龙崎，后者慌忙接住。

“龙崎警官。”

“在！”

“你喜欢吃蛋包饭吗？”

“诶？”龙崎愣住了，脸色迅速变红。冷咧的清晨，空气里突然升起一股温暖的不知名香味。

段野追问到：“喜欢吗？”

“喜……喜欢。”

龙崎的眼睛下有一层淡淡的黑影，整个人看上去也苍白了许多，想必在查案的过程中吃了不少苦。这模样使段野不由自主地感到心疼。然而在心疼之外，因为想起他如此奔波竟然是为了让自己早日洗刷冤屈，所以又不可避免地产生了甜蜜的情绪。

“原来如此。”他微笑着，解下围巾，仔细围到龙崎脖子上。“喏，闻个痛快吧。”

说完，还刮了刮他的鼻子。

龙崎被一连串的动作石化了，呆呆地望着他。

“哦对了，”段野掏出一部黑色翻盖手机，里面的资料已经转移，只剩他的私人手机号码。“这个拿着。以防万一。”

直到段野转身离开，消失在街道拐角，龙崎郁夫才重新记起呼吸的感觉。香喷喷的蛋包饭味充斥鼻腔，让他腿都软了，得蹲下来缓缓。

 

*

 

究竟以防什么的万一，段野并没有说清楚。其实不重要，他只是觉得这么做很酷，能给对方留下深刻印象而已。可就是因为没说明白，龙崎拿到手机后犹豫不决，根本不敢给他打电话。

于是出现了段野龙哉瘫进办公椅，死死盯着桌子上的智能手机的情景。

他甚至私底下学着《自恋刑警》里自恋五人组那样举行“loveloveism，急急如律令”仪式，然而并没有魔法发生，仍然没有收到龙崎的短信或者来电。他猜测可能是因为人数不够，力量不足(电视里是五个人一起发力)造成的。

除了深町之外，值得信赖的心腹还有两人，但加起来也只有四个，况且还不知道他们魔法能量的等级。这个时候，段野才深深体会到朋友少的坏处。

“嗨，龙哉，听说你出来了。”

这是那智聪介，段野从幼儿园就认识的同学。为了龙哉的事，他也跑了不少地方。案件这么快就解决，是他始料未及的。自由新闻人对这类事情很敏感，直觉告诉他里面有八卦可挖，于是他抄着裤口袋，散步似地溜达到龙哉的办公室。

“那智，来得正好。”段野站起来。

“哦？”

“让深町把那两个家伙也叫过来。”

“怎么的？感觉我赶上大事了！”

那智何时受到这么热烈的欢迎，不禁摩拳擦掌。一转头，却对上忧心忡忡的深町。

“请这边来，那智先生。”

“呐，龙哉准备有什么动作了吗？”

“别提了，最近组长很有问题……”

他们一起扭头，就看到龙哉把手悬在手机上方，调试施咒的角度，嘴里还念念有词。

“是很有问题。”那智说，“什么时候开始的？”

“从条子那儿出来之后。”

“他被下药了还是被洗脑？”

深町拧着手摇头，一筹莫展。

见深町跟那智窃窃私语，段野再次催促：“深町，你没听到吗？再叫两个人进来。”

助手先生急忙出门，只剩那智和有些毛躁的段野龙哉相处。一般人感受到房间里的低气压，可能会怂，但那智不一样。他是段野以“蛋包饭王子”的称号蜚声校际那段黑历史的见证人，段野的第一瓶Alpha香水就是他给代购的。

“哟，龙哉，你干嘛神经兮兮的？不知道的还以为你恋爱了呢。”

“你怎么知道？”段野如临大敌。

空气凝固了两秒。

因为我嘴贱！那智想。他才不要卷进龙哉的感情生活。根据经验，那基本上都会演变成灾难。

“因为你表现得太明显了。在等人电话吗？”

“这么明显么……”段野终于挂不住了，一把将手机兜回口袋。

“虽然我只是个Beta，而且个子没你高，但别忘了我恋爱经验值可是能吊打你的。”

这倒不假。段野思索了一下，默默将自己的办公椅推到那智跟前，比了个“请坐”的手势。

那智在椅子里找了个舒服的位置安顿好，问：“你有人家电话没？”

“没。”想起自己拒绝龙崎时高冷的姿势，内心一阵沮丧。

“那人家有你电话吗？”

“有。”

“你还真给了？”

“嗯。我把安全手机给他了。”

“……龙哉，你把一部存有你私人手机号的安全手机给了一个普通人，你到底在想什么？”

段野哼了一声，说：“他不是普通人，他是警察——很优秀的那种。”

“……”此时，那智非常肯定龙哉已经被爱情的老鼠贴黏了个牢实。为了防止好友再次被警察叔叔逮捕，只有努力帮他拿下这位神秘嘉宾了。

“你知道人家姓甚名谁，在哪里供职吗？”

段野嘴角一翘，从电脑上调出从情报贩子那儿买来的龙崎郁夫个人档案。龙崎那张阴煞煞的证件照把那智吓得够呛。妈呀，这哥们一看就很能打，真的是Omega吗？看在多年交情的份上还是赶紧劝龙哉跑路比较好。

“好看吧？不许看太久。”说着，段野把文档往下翻。

“哦。”彻底没救了！那智当场破釜沉舟，决定放手一搏。“难怪你等不到电话。想想看，人家一个优秀警员，每天忙着抓坏人，如果不是为了查案，干嘛给你打电话？”

段野平时能说会道的，现在被问得哑口无言。

“首先，你要给别人制造打电话的借口。比如对你的礼物表示感谢——”

段野皱起眉头：“但我还什么都没送。”

那智：“现在就送呗！”

“说的对。送什么好？”

“他是个Omega——花？甜食？巧克力，Godiva？毛绒玩具？阳菜知道一家超可爱的公仔店哦。”

段野对此嗤之以鼻。这些俗物，龙崎想必看不上。

“对，他不俗，他是仙女儿。”那智嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，“那他总该有喜欢的东西？”

“蛋包饭。或者蛋包饭的味道。”

“啊，天作之合！”那智从凳子上跳起来，“你把你自己打包过去不就行了吗？你要是没法在背后绑蝴蝶结的话我可以帮忙。”

不知道是不是错觉，那智仿佛看到一抹红晕从段野脸上飞过。好在对方保留了最后一点智商，没把他的玩笑话当真。

“组长！”三个手下正好推门而入，排成一列，严正以待。“无论组长有什么吩咐，我们都义不容辞！”

“没什么，就帮我发个快递。”

“啊？”

在他们睚眦尽裂的瞪视下，龙哉慢悠悠地摘下沾有他信息素的手套。

 

*

 

最开初几天一直没有收到龙崎那边的回复，段野还能安慰自己，也许是对方害羞了。毕竟，赠送穿过的衣物，一不小心就是变态行为，龙崎作为人民警察，恐怕很难被这种方式打动。于是他反省自身，换着花样开始送餐券、派豪车接送，还把对手的喽啰当业绩送出去。

谁知道餐券原封不动地退回。豪车司机开着车都在赛跑中败下阵来。

最可恶的就数敌方喽啰，竟然人手一盒便当，排着队从警局里出来，脸上挂着兴奋的笑容，仿佛一群要去郊游的小学生。

“龙崎警官真是个好人。”

“如果警察都像他那样，我就是住进局子里也好啊。”

“想得美。”段野咬牙切齿地说。要不是他正躲在电线杆后面偷听他们的交谈，这话说得还真有那么几分危险人物的狠劲。

通过此事，段野学乖了。龙崎的案件被他不动声色地解决，该抓的坏人落网，该取缔的非正规风俗店也收编了，改造成正规风俗店。逼不得已从业的发送遣散费回家，愿意留下的签订正规劳动合同，制订合理的提成机制，凭本事竞争。

情场没有什么进展，职场却蒸蒸日上。龙哉并没有因为变得更加富有而感到快乐。派去迎接龙崎的私人直升机驾驶员，从警署回来后向他申请精神赔偿：雇主应当提前通知他即将面对的是一个持有破坏性武器的危险人物，如果不是他及时逃跑，早就炸成天空中一朵烟花了。

赔偿不算什么，最打击人的是龙崎的态度。即使再怎么厚脸皮的人，也该因为接二连三的拒绝而有些沮丧了。

问题出在哪里呢？

“因为组长忘记署名？”心腹一说。

“绝对已经知道是组长的心意了吧？忙着工作不想恋爱，现在很多Omega不都这样么？”心腹二说。

“开玩笑，怎么会有见到我们组长还不想谈恋爱的Omega。我看多半是害羞了。”深町也加入八卦。

“总觉得好像忘掉了什么重要的东西……”那智说。

“肯定是因为对一般的物质生活不感兴趣。看来他是个有追求的人。”段野出现在小团体背后，“深町，这个地方你去帮我谈下来，价钱不是问题。”

“是。”

深町接过一张宣传单，上面印了新宿某人气武道馆的招生广告，画着几个高大的外国肌肉男劈开加厚石砖的场面。深町不由得吞了吞口水。

谁也不知道那天深町是怎么从道场毫发无伤地全身而退的。总之任务完成了，产权书也寄了出去。段野表示后半年每个月都要给他加奖金。

“如果你们孩子满月了别忘记给人家发个大利是。”那智添乱。

一群积极乐观的黑社会根本无法想象此时的龙崎是如何绞尽脑汁向日比野检察官自证清白的。

接到龙崎的电话时，那智正在给龙哉谋划第二天应该送什么。

龙哉一看到手机上显示的号码，蛋包饭的香气便弥漫了整个屋子，连几个Beta兄弟都闻出了饭香味。

“谁家煮饭吗？”深町小声说。

“喂，妹控，现在怎么办？”段野手心冒汗，迟迟不按接通。

那智给他擦了把汗，帮他放松肩膀肌肉：“高冷一点，不要让他觉得你很在乎那点钱。听过霸道总裁吗？很好，就照这样来——接！”

段野龙哉见过的大场面多的去了，但没有一次让他如此彻骨地感到紧张。仿佛长久的幸福就此孤注一掷般。高冷，霸总，绝对不能搞砸了！

“你谁？”他做出不耐烦的语气。

那智心里咯噔一下。这也太无情了点……

“卷毛？哦，是你啊。有事？有屁快放，我很忙的。”

段野自我感觉很良好，却发现那智用手比了个大叉，嘴巴使劲做出“掌握分寸，别太过分”的口型。见状，一种不详的预感袭上心头。

“哼，不过是些小意思。”

“可不可以……请你不要再这么做了？”

电话那头，龙崎的声音依旧软得像朵棉花，可是砸到段野耳朵里，却像千斤坠那么重。

“……你不喜欢吗？”

他不知道自己的五官变得十分呆滞。

那智从未见过这么绝望的段野龙哉，不禁紧张地咬起指甲。

办公室里鸦雀无声，几个人一动不动，聆听话筒里传来的声音。

“不不不，我很喜欢，非常感谢！不过，你作为一个黑社会给我送礼物，已经引起很多人注意……”

“你的意思是要我偷偷送？”

“不不不不要！再这样下去就构成行贿了，我们两个都会被检察官调查的！”

深町倒抽了一口冷气，被其他三人合力捂住嘴。

“今天的份，我给您寄回去吧……您的心意，我、我已经收到了……”

段野走到办公椅旁边，缓缓坐下。他把椅背转过去，面对窗外璀璨的霓虹灯，心里感到一阵凄凉。

“这是拒绝的意思吗？”

“拒……呃，于情于理，我都不该收下这么贵重的东西……非常抱歉。”

非常抱歉——段野从没想过，道歉竟然也能拥有核武器的杀伤力。一瞬间，他清醒过来。别人只是不嘲笑他的气味，自己的想象就飞到了天远，这是费洛蒙影响了大脑、妄想战胜理智的又一案例。

他长长舒了口气，轻声说：“我知道了。”

其他三人恶狠狠地围住了那智，那眼神很像瞪着Jerry的Tom猫。显然，他们认为组长碰的一鼻子灰，和那智很有关系。

“别杀我！我是无辜的！看在交情的份上再给我一次机会——”

“别为难他。”段野挂断了手机。“这些天你也出了不少主意，只能说我和他实在没缘分。”

“龙哉……你就打算放弃了？”那智拨开深町掐在自己脖子上的手。

“哼，这不算什么。”他说。然后吸了吸鼻子。

看到老朋友硬撑的样子，那智反而涌上一股不屈不挠的倔强。

“等一下，你再仔细想想，龙崎郁夫回绝的是你的礼物啊。”

“你有必要再重申一次么……”

“听清楚了，他回绝的是礼物，而不是你。因为东西太贵重了，他不能收。这两者之间是有区别的。”

段野静静地看着他，似乎在等待敲醒自己的最关键的一句话。

“龙哉，以防万一，我就问你一件事。”

“说。”

“你跟那人，告白了没有？”

闻言，几双眼睛齐齐盯住段野。

后者板着脸，别过头去：“没有。”

“你干什么吃的？”那智问。

“咳咳。忘了嘛。”

“深町先生，笔墨伺候。”那智指挥起来，深町也不计前嫌地张罗起纸笔。

另外两人把段野的办公椅推到办公桌前，并将高度调到适合书写的位置。

段野回想起小时候不想写英语作文时被结子绑在凳子上的情景，一阵感慨。果然无论长到多少岁都不喜欢写作文。

那智把段野的金头钢笔拍到桌上：“来吧！胜负在此一着。还犹豫什么！”

反正也不能更糟了，他想。终于拿起了钢笔。

 

*

 

“龙崎郁夫 敬启

我知道歌舞伎町上一家餐馆，蛋包饭做得相当有特色。有种的话，明天跟我走一趟。有点事想跟你谈谈，商量一下。

之前的事，还没向你正式道谢，吃一餐就算补齐了。当然，想吃多几餐也没问题。不来随你，但要记住这是你的损失。

ps：围巾和外套很土，但是的确御寒，质量过硬。

pss：并不是说你品味不好。

~~psss：毕竟能看上我就很说明了你的品味。~~

pssss：上面那句不算，不是我写的。

祝好

欧姆雷特·莱斯（Omelet rice）”

龙崎埋着脑袋，肩膀一耸一耸，快要喘不过气。

他真想原地打几个滚，却忘记了头上还顶着一个蓄水罐。刚准备纵身一跃来个日剧跑，头就狠狠地撞上铁皮，继而弹回地上。

“呃啊！痛……”伸手一摸，额头和后脑勺都起了包。

撞击的声音引来了刚才的围观群众。龙崎想不到他们对于自己的八卦竟然抱有如此热忱，赶紧从蓄水罐地下滑出来，将信纸塞进外套里衬的口袋，拔腿开跑。

其实单单一封书信，不至于引起太大轰动。只是因为龙崎那遮遮掩掩的态度，反而激起了诸多警察的斗志，使得捕猎队伍不断扩大。还有人以为这是在进行演习，自动自觉地加入进去。

当龙崎跑回一楼，他发现整个警署已经形成包围之势。

“龙崎先生，这边！”日比野美月从楼梯后面钻出来，拉着他从侧门离开建筑。

“谢谢你，日比野小姐！”

龙崎朝她鞠一躬，像只出笼的兔子那样溜出警署大门。他走得太快，因而没察觉到美月轻不可闻的叹息。她对龙崎原本是异性恋，到了这里反而被设定成同性恋，真是冤得可以。

“啊，日比野，你看见龙崎那家伙了吗？”神取一马率先追上来。

美月随便指了个方向，人群便集体调转过去。这态势令人想起沙丁鱼群。

在美月的掩护下，龙崎成功逃到两条街外。他扶着墙，顺了顺气，又忍不住把信纸翻出来左看右看，像是连纸张的纤维都特别有趣。

他很快发现，信纸的背后用幼稚的笔触画了一幅简易地图，看上去正是警署附近的街道。在警署两条街外的地方，段野用笔圈出一个点：“我在这里。”

龙崎歪着头，按照指示前进。在他的印象中，那里似乎是一条有泊车位的街道。

 

*

 

睡得正香的深町武被后座猛烈的敲击吵醒了。

为了他们大龄钻石王老五组长的终身幸福，他也是操碎了心。从凌晨就开始候在段野指定的地点停车，由于段野要求一个坐标都不能差，他只能违章停在两个车位之间。

“龙哉先生，我们会被警察找麻烦的。”

“懂什么，我等的就是警察。”

只听说守株待兔，没听过违章待警察的。即使觉得很不合理，但忠心的助手先生还是燃起发动机。

“快点，深町，开车了！”

“是！”

他定了定神，发现他们组长日思夜想的龙崎警官正带着一群警察朝这边冲。

深町的大脑空白了一秒钟：“龙哉先生，他带人抓你来了！”

“别瞎说，”段野掐着深町的下巴，让他正视前方，“这些人在追他呢。把车开到与街道垂直的位置。前一点，后一点，再前一点点。很好——”

就在段野打开车门的那一刻，龙崎郁夫像颗球似地滚了进来。对于段野来说，这恐怕是世界上最可爱的一颗球了。门一关上，深町便使出惊人而违章的车技，扬长而去，把一群气急败坏的观众甩在后头。

“干得好，深町。”

“您过奖了。”

等到这两句话飘散，车子里就只听得到引擎转动的声音。龙崎向段野拘谨地点了点头，此外就没再说话。而段野连“嗯”的一声答应都没能说完整，总觉得喉咙被掐住了。他们坐在后座的两端，偶尔对上视线，又很快断开。整个空间里混杂着段野的蛋包饭味和龙崎那不知是什么东西的甜香味，就算深町是个Beta，也被熏得够呛。

恨铁不成钢啊。这个时候还是得他出马。

“龙崎先生，您吃过早饭了吗？”

“咕——”回答他的是龙崎的肚子。

“没、没有……”很尴尬。早上因为心情低落所以忘了吃东西，现在沉浸在段野的蛋包饭香气中，嘴里的口水都快兜不住了。希望他不会显得太贪吃……

“深町，老地方。”

“是。”

“去您信上提到那家餐厅吗？”龙崎问。

“嗯。”段野点点头。从后视镜里，可以看见他宛如不肯直视异性的男子高中生的傲娇神情。

“好期待……”龙崎弱弱地说。听起来不像是期待，倒像是忐忑。

即使到达目的地，找到位置，点了菜，气氛也一直不上不下。因为找不到话题的突破口，所以基本上没有对话能超过三个来回。亏深町还自动坐到后面一桌，不当电灯泡。这么冷淡的氛围，他根本无法跟Line那头的那智和小伙伴们汇报进展。

“咳。”段野清了清嗓子，“这样有点像《小姐与流浪汉》。不觉得吗？呃，如果你没看过就算了。”

深町捧着手机快要哭出来。组长，这个时候提什么迪士尼动画？高冷人设不要了吗？

“我看过。”龙崎猛地来了精神，眼睛闪闪发亮，“超喜欢！”

“是么？”这倒是出乎段野意料。“你喜欢迪士尼？”

“实不相瞒，喜欢……”龙崎似乎也很后悔暴露了这个喜好，“很奇怪吧？”

“其实我也是。”段野推了下眼镜。

“诶，真的？”

“更奇怪吧？”

“不不不，完全不会！”龙崎像个摇头娃娃似的，“再一次实不相瞒，我现在看他们的电影还会哭呢。”

“咳，所以去电影院看的时候要戴墨镜。”段野又推了下眼镜。

“你说啥？”

“没，我是问你去过迪士尼乐园吗？”

“没有。”龙骑缩了缩脖子，笑着说，“警校的同学都觉得太幼稚了，我又不敢一个人去。”更重要的原因是他本来就没几个朋友。

深町的小雷达哔哔哔响起。他飞快打字：这可是组长邀请人家约会的大好时机啊！

那智回：他要是这都能搞砸我就把头发剪了。

“这样。”段野斟酌了两秒，“改天给你建一个新的好了。”

“嗯？不用啊，东京就有。”龙崎认真回绝。

“原来如此。”

深町：错过机会了。

那智：我了个？？？？

为了掩饰自己被打击到的内心，段野使劲寻找别的话题，这才被他看到了龙崎额头上的淤青——刚才读信的时候太兴奋撞到的。

段野伸手点了点龙崎的额头：“这里怎么回事？”

谁知道对方迅速往后缩，红着脸躲开了。好在服务员刚好端来段野推荐的蛋包饭，稍稍化解了尴尬。

一份蛋包饭，两根勺子，蛋皮上用番茄酱画了一个大大的爱心。两个人各自想办法忍住了窃笑（龙崎咬住下唇，段野瘪嘴），拿起勺子同时戳破蛋皮。

“怎么样，好吃吗？”段野问。

可怕的是，龙崎并没有立刻表示认同，反而皱起了眉头。

段野觉得自己像砧板上的鱼，而龙崎的犹豫是一把双立人菜刀，正在寻找剖开他的最佳角度。

“不好吃吗……”他尽量让这个问句听起来随意一点，但是里面的沮丧藏也藏不住。

深町：连蛋包饭作战都失败了！

那智：我不敢看了，我要蒙住眼睛。

“其实还不错，”龙崎舔了舔勺子，“不过还是你更香一点。”

“咳咳！”

深町刚把龙崎那句话报告给那智，就感觉到背后传来一阵看不见的热风，将他脑后的头发吹得全竖起来。他调转头，却只看到他们组长红透了的脖子和耳朵。而龙崎也后知后觉地把头埋到桌子上，卷卷的脑袋似乎正在冒烟。

按照一般迪士尼电影的套路，这时候会有BGM响起，两个主角应该像耳聋一样各自唱起歌来，诉说他们从未想过恋爱竟然如此甜蜜，之类的。但实际上，两人只是忍着无时无刻想要傻笑的冲动，继续分吃一份蛋包饭，并且心照不宣地吃得很慢。

深町向那智复述了一下状况，问：你说这是哪里来的怪风？

那智：大概是一波恋爱的热浪。

深町：我不想回头看了，怕被闪瞎。

那智：那这文就这么完结吧？

深町：就这么完了！？他们A才O貌的，才刚坐下来吃个饭，连白都没有告，跟别提亲亲，这也太说不过去了。

那智：放心，他们天造地设，不会黄的。而且……

深町：而且什么？

那智：作者不想再写了。

这时，深町又收到一条Line，上面写着：THE END

 

*

写了一篇连亲亲都没有的ABO，我真厉害。

郁夫的气味将在另一篇里揭晓www

谢谢观看！


End file.
